Sticky traps have become popular for trapping crawling insects, such as cockroaches and the like. However, traditional sticky traps have problems in trapping bed bugs. For example, research has shown that when a bed bug approaches a sticky trap, the bed bug touches one part of the sticky trap and is able to use their other legs which are not on the sticky trap enough leverage to pull the trapped leg(s) from the sticky traps.
The use of transparent paper such as acetate paper, surrounding a sticky trap may be smooth enough to reduce the leverage factor to prevent the bed bug from pulling themselves off the trap. However, test data has shown that using too smooth of a surface causes a behavior problem where the bed bug actually avoids traveling on the smooth.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,825 to Gehret, which is incorporated by reference, describes a glue trap having a slippery surface about the perimeter that does not allow for the cockroach to have enough leverage to remove themselves from the sticky trap. The problem is that the “silicone coated . . . paper . . . ” referenced in this patent has been demonstrated to cause bed bugs to avoid the surface as a travel surface. The too slippery surface causes a behavior effect in the bed bugs to avoid contact with very slippery surfaces.
With the resurgence of bed bugs, Cimex lectularius (Hemiptera: Cimicidae), in the western world over a decade ago, a search for effective monitoring and control measures were sought after. See Boase, C. (2001) Bedbugs—Back from the Brink. Pesticide Outlook, 12, 159-162; Potter, M. F. (2005) A bed bug state of mind: emerging issues in bed bug management. Pest Control Technology, 33, 82-85, 88, 90, 92-93, 96-97; and Cooper, R. (2006) Bed Bugs—Still More Questions Than Answers: A need for Research and Public Awareness. American Entomologist, 52, 111-112.
A pest control industry survey conducted in 2005 found that 67.9% of pest control companies were using sticky traps as monitors for bed bug infestations; however, soon pitfall interceptor trap designs were found to be more effective than even visual inspections at detecting low level infestations of bed bugs. See Wang, C., Gibb, T. & Bennett, G. W. (2009) Evaluation of Two Least Toxic Integrated Pest Management Programs for Managing Bed Bugs (Heteroptera: Cimicidae) With Discussion of a Bed Bug Intercepting Device. Journal of Medical Entomology, 46, 566-571.
The effectiveness of sticky traps as monitors has been stated to be marginally effective but there have not been any published studies to date on the success or failure of sticky traps as monitors of bed bugs. See Potter, M. F. (2011) The History of Bed Bug Management—With Lessons from the Past. American Entomologist, 57, 14-25.
Despite the success observed from using pitfall interceptor trap designs for bed bug infestation monitoring, these traps are only designed for catching a single pest encountered in the urban environment. Sticky traps, however, are proven effective monitors of cockroaches and spiders. See Kardatzke, J. T., Rhoderick, I. E. & Nelson, J. H. (1981) How roach surveillance saves time, material, and labor. Pest Control, 46-48; Vetter, R. S. & Barger, D. K. (2002) An Infestation of 2,055 Brown Recluse Spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and No Envenomations in a Kansas Home: Implications for Bite Diagnoses in Nonendemic Areas. Journal of Medical Entomology, 39, 948-951; Ballard, J. B. & Gold, R. E. (1984) Laboratory and field evaluations of German cockroach (Orthoptera: Blattellidae) traps. Journal of economic entomology, 77, 661-665; Barak, A. V., Shinkle, M. & Burkholder, W. E. (1977) Using Attractant Traps to Help Detect and Control Cockroaches. Pest Control, 14-20; and Kaakeh, W. & Benneti, G. W. (1997) Evaluation of Trapping and Vacuuming Compared with Low-Impact Insecticide Tactics for Managing German Cockroaches in Residences. Journal of Economic Entomology, 90, 976-982.
Sticky traps have also been observed to catch ants, small flies, mice, beetles, and millipedes. See Wang, C. & Bennett, G. W. (2006) Comparison of Cockroach Traps and Attractants for Monitoring German Cockroaches (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae). Environmental Entomology, 35, 765-770.
Small modifications to German cockroach sticky traps that take into account behavioral factors have been found to increase the catch rate of those sticky traps. See Phillips, A. D. G. & Wyatt, T. D. (1992) Beyond origami: using behavioural observations as a strategy to improve trap design. Entomol. Exp. Appl., 62, 67-74.
Small design changes to a German cockroach sticky trap that incorporate ideas concerning bed bug behavior may not only be found to be effective monitors of bed bugs but other crawling arthropod pests.
However, traditional sticky traps have problems in trapping bed bugs. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.